The present disclosure relates to closures for mounting on the top of bottles or other containers, and in particular to a container closure including a “flip-top” cap. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a tamper-evident closure having a tear strip that must be removed before the closure can be manipulated to dispense product stored in the bottle.
Closures are provided to cover product-dispensing openings formed in bottles or other containers, It is known to provide a “tamper-evident” tear strip that is coupled to a portion of the closure. If the tear strip is missing when a consumer purchases a bottle or other container, then the consumer is put on notice that someone may have tampered with the bottle and gained unauthorized access to product stored in the bottle through the opening covered normally by the closure. After the tear strip is removed, a remaining portion of the closure is used to retain the closure in place on the bottle.